Rachie
Rachie is a character in L.A Girlz she is first seen in the Pilot (The First Episode) 'Here's A Link To The ' Relationships 'Alaisia' Rachie and Alaisia meet in the Pilot which seems to be the first episode and they seem to become friends. 'Marie' Marie and Rachie meet in the Pilot which seems to be the first episode and they seem to become friends. 'Haley' Rachie and Haley meet in the Pilot which seems to be the first episode and they seem to become friends. Trivia About Rachie *My signature: Rachel May the odds be ever in your favor! Not mine, yours. *I might change my signature. ;) *My backup signature that Nicole made for me: ~Rachel Now Go Stand In The Corner and Think About What You Did. *You see those pictures that says "Oh My Nandos!" and "Rachel"? Yeah, the great and powerful Jade made them for me! *I'm the leader of the WSSLYCHA Club with Haley. *I'm the leader of The Hashtag Club. I made it too! *I'm a co-partner for the WWLPUWD Club. *I'm a co-partner for the Rebel Cap Club. *I'm a co-partner for the PFC Club. *I'm a co-partner for DA Willow Jenks Club. *I'm a co-partner for The Joy Mercer Fan Club. *I'm a co-partner for The Forever Alone Club. *I'm also a co-partner/leader for the Cupcake Monster Club. *I have way too many twins. :D *My favorite color is pink. Think I'm a girlie girl, deal with it. :P *My FAVORITE shows of all time are House of Anubis (duh) and Dancing With The Stars. I'm pretty sure only 1/22 of my friends watch that show. *I'm a Directioner for life, you have to deal with that too. :P *My favorite character on HOA is, everyone. I don't really have a favorite favorite like most people do. Oh well. *My favorite book series are The Hunger Games and The Clique. Did anyone watch The Clique movie with Bridgit Mendler and Samantha Boscarino? No, just me? Okay. *I hate the typo in my username, but I never bother to change it. *I love music! *I can't pick a favorite songs, I have like 100. So, I say, "This is my jam! Well, one of them!" *I have a lot of cool friends on this Wikia, at least I think I do... uh oh. *My catchphrases are raise the roof and push the floor. I also use these as dance moves. Haha. *My favorite movies are Pitch Perfect, Teen Beach Movie, The Hunger Games, and One Direction: This is Us. *I'm still a geek who watches Disney Channel. All day, every day. *My Wattpad username: CurlyFriesAndCats (1D related hehe) *My Ask.fm username: RachieWasHere *I like making userboxes, if you want, I can make some for you. Or if you're cool like that, you make your own. :) *My rank: #8 Hello! Welcome to my profile! If you want to be friends, ask me on my message wall and I will accept immediately! Oh, and super special shout out/thank you to WalkngBunny a.k.a Dan/Walking Bunny/BunsyBuns for renovating my profile! You the bomb NT! (nickname twin) Before continuing onto reading the rest, click this for some musicness! G0qnPqWF_Ks Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Students